Overtime
by your royal highness
Summary: After hours, Tony's a hockey player and Ziva's a figure skater. When the entire hockey team becomes entranced with her, he can't help but let jealousy rear his head. But will he finally admit his feelings for her before time runs out? TIVA and McAbby
1. Phone Calls

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo grinned his famous DiNozzo grin as the elevator doors opened and he walked into the squadroom, sunglasses donned upon his face, coffee cup in one hand and his phone open in the other, his thumb flying over the keys.

"Yeah baby, yeah!" He cheered on as he guide the block into the empty space, causing a row to get deleted. He didn't even bother looking up as he walked into the bullpen, absentmindedly making his way to his seat.

"Morning, Tony?" Mossad Officer Ziva David questioned from her seat, not used to not hearing his normal greeting.

"Mhmm…" he replied back, his eyes focused solely on the game.

She rolled her eyes and stuck the freshly stapled paper into the manila folder before shifting her attention on Tony, "Good night last night?"

"What? Oh, yeah." He said, his voice distant. Ziva knew that he was either lying or wasn't paying any attention to her. Like normal.

"You are in a particularly good mood today, Tony." She commented, "You have not been like this for a while." She mused.

He finally lost and threw his phone down, disgusted and angry with it, "What do you want, Ziva?"

"I guess you are not in a good mood today then, yes?" She asked, and Tony turned his focus (and chair) towards Ziva.

"I was. Until you distracted me."

"Well un-distract yourself, DiNozzo, we've got a dead one. Gear up!" Gibbs announced as he himself headed towards his own desk. Tony, Ziva, and McGee all stood up, gearing up in the process.

"What do we got boss?" Tony questioned.

"We've got a dead marine down in Quantico! McGee, call Duck get him ready. David, DiNozzo, with me." he tossed the keys over his shoulder and Ziva barely had to move to capture them tightly in her grip.

Tony groaned, "Stop using your stealthy ninja moves to get by me!" He said.

"Maybe that was just a natural reflex?" She pitched out, "Or maybe you are just slow?" She grinned as they jumped into the elevator right before the doors closed behind them.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stared down at the body in front of him, a frown on his face. He was lying in the middle of the sidewalk, the scene taped off as people flocked around them. He hated being the center of attention for everything. Not just the neighbors and passer-bys, but most definitely the reporters. He had already counted at least four, a couple from local stations, but the biggest truck belonging to ZNN. They were all saying the same thing, and Gibbs looked over at Tony trying to make it into the camera shot this time.

Ziva, behind him, rolled her eyes and then grabbed on his arm, "Tony. What do you think you are doing?" Gibbs smirked at this as Tony grinned, and he noticed that even though he was closer to her, she still held onto his arm. _Those two just need to…get a room already. _He heard himself thinking, the smirk still on his face as he turned away. _But what about rule twelve? _He heard another voice in his head argue back. _What _about _rule twelve? Just let them have their little fun for the night and then realize it's all just a big mistake. _He nodded, as if trying to convince himself, _Yeah. That'll work. _He thought as he turned back to the crime scene.

"So whatcha got for me Duck?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Go McGee." Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen.

"Victim's name was Petty Officer Sadie Adams. 28, VMI graduate, married to a Jack Adams."

"Relatives?" He asked, and McGee pressed a couple more buttons before responding.

"Yup. Two. Both of her parents, Fred and Lisa Smith."

"Ziva." He turned.

"I called both of her parents and her husband, and the parents were both willing to come in for questioning, they should be arriving here any moment now. The husband was not answering his phone when I called," She said, and Gibbs nodded before facing his senior field agent.

"DiNozzo." He said, and then realized that he was looking at Tony's back, who was staring avidly at the TV behind his desk. He sighed, "DiNozzo." He said again, getting frustrated.

"Where am I where am I where am I?" He questioned over and over again, mumbling to himself, "There's Ziva!" he pointed to the screen, "And McGoo! And our fearless leader!" He pointed to the screen two more times, "Where am I?!"

"In the unemployment line if you don't turn around and tell me what you know about our dead petty officer." Gibbs responded, and that was when Tony completely sat up straight and turned off the TV, turning slowly.

"Oh hey, boss. Didn't see you there." he looked down at his desk, "I uh…" and that was when his phone started to ring. Saved by the ring, he picked it up, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." He quickly said, eyeing his partner from across the bullpen.

"_Hey buddy, you coming to hockey practice tonight? For the big game this weekend?" _Tony gulped and looked up at his boss.

"How did you get this number?" He questioned, trying to act professional as he 'slyly' turned away from his boss.

"_Oh. Billy gave it to me. So you coming or what? Do you need a ride?"_

"No. I've got it." He said.

"_So you're coming then?"_

"Yeah, sure." He said, trying again to act professional.

"_Great! Be there by 8, cause that's when practice starts!" _He said.

"Yeah, sure." He repeated.

"_See yah triple D!" _He said as he hung up. Tony did the same.

"Well?" Gibbs asked, and Tony shifted his gaze between his boss and Ziva. He was thankful, however, when he heard the elevator doors slide open and reveal the victim's parents, both sobbing their eyes out, or trying hard not to.

Gibbs gave him a look and then headed over to the parents before heading them towards the conference room.

"So." Ziva started, once Gibbs was out of ear-shot, "What was that phone call about, Tony?"

"Does it matter, Zee-vah?" He questioned, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It was just a question."

"Demanding an answer?" He asked, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It was just a curious question." She responded back as her cell started to ring. She barely glanced at the caller ID.

"How did you get this number?" She questioned as she turned around in her chair to pick up the call. Tony carefully got up, sharing a look with McGee before walking silently towards her desk, trying to hear the conversation better.

"_Oh. Sally gave me it, is that okay, Ziva?" _She questioned.

"Yes, I guess. Why are you calling though, Mary-Ellen?" She asked.

"_Just making sure that you're coming to figure skating practice tonight. We that competition this weekend, remember? Right before the hockey game?" _

"Ah. Yes. I will be there."

"_Great! Come for practice at 7!" _She said, and Ziva gave a small closed smile.

"Yes I will." She said, "Shalom."

"_Shalom!" _Her friend said back before Ziva hung up the phone. She turned around and ran face to face with her partner.

"Tony!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He shrugged, "What was that phone call about?"

"Does it matter, To-nee?" She asked, mimicking him, "Now get out of my space before I decide to kill you with one of my _many _paperclips." She threatened, holding one up. Tony backed away. They just glared at other as Tony moved back towards his desk. McGee, from his desk, rolled his eyes. _Idiots. _Blind _idiots. _

**So yeah, that was really exciting. Oh yeah. Well review! It will get better, trust me! Besides, I'm sick…what do you expect? I have nothing to do…and I feel like crap. So review! Please! It will be better! **


	2. Figure Skating

Ziva David fidgeted nervously in her seat. She glanced down at the clock one more time. It was almost 1400h, and that was when practice started. She needed to get out of there and then to the rink, on the other side of town, in less than half an hour, and she did not even know where Gibbs was at this hour. They had just wrapped up the case, figuring out that her husband did it when he found out she was cheating on him, and she had just finished her paperwork.

"Ugh!" Ziva groaned in frustration, slapping her hand down on her desk before muttering incoherent words in Hebrew.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, sincerity actually evident in his voice.

"I am fine." She says, looking up at him, "Where is Gibbs?" she asked.

"Dunno, Ziva." He said, "Are you sure there isn't anything I can help you with?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.

She laughed and shook her pen at him, "Not in the slightest."

"So…" Tony started, looking around the bullpen carefully before finally resting his eyes back on his partner, "Whatcha doing tonight?"

She grinned slightly as she looked down at her paper, "Does it matter, Tony?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I was just wondering. So who's the lucky man this time around?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "Why do you ask that?" She furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, crossing his legs and putting them up onto the desk before placing his hands behind his head, "So you do have a date! What's his name?"

"He does not have a name." She said, and he laughed.

"Oh, so it's a she?" He prompted, and she let her mouth slightly drop open before closing it.

"No, if you must know, I am not going out with anyone."

"So whatcha doing?"

"Who called you today, saving your side from Gibbs?"

"Hide, Ziva." He closed his eyes, "Saving your _hide._"

She furrowed her eyebrows together, "Hide? Why would I hide?"

He rolled his eyes and put his arms down, "Never mind."

"Never mind what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the bullpen, a new, fresh cup of coffee donned in his right hand.

Ziva immediately stood up as Tony put his legs back down onto the ground. She stood at attention in front of Gibbs desk, who just looked up at her, "What?" He asked, spreading his arms out a little.

"I would like to go home now, Gibbs. I have a prior commitment." She said, and he sighed.

"You email me the paperwork?"

"Yes." She nodded, once.

He sighed again, and then closed his eyes, "Fine. Go on. Be back here by 0700h." He gave a little flick of his hand as she quickly grabbed her already packed backpack before heading out of the bullpen faster than a jack rabbit.

"Hey!" Tony protested, "How come you let her go?"

"Are you done with your paperwork, DiNozzo?" He asked, looking up at him over his computer screens. Tony gulped and shook his head.

"Well no but…"

Gibbs just nodded his head and then sat down, pressing enter in a rather hard manner as Tony sighed and slumped into his seat, staring at the nearly empty document in front of him. He glanced at his clock. _I'm going to be late…._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva David parked like a maniac in front of the rink and then grabbed her backpack before jogging into the front entrance. She started towards the ice when she spotted one of her fellow figure skaters, Mary.

"Ziva!" She exclaimed, running over to her, her brown hair, which was pulled up into a tight ponytail, bobbing as she stood in front of her, dressed in her tights, her leotard, which was purple, and her skates, "You're here! Good, but you're late. And Natasha's really getting upset." Natasha was their figure skating instructor/teacher, "She said that if you're not here, since you're like, our number one, we're going to not have practice. Because we have to do this, Ziva, we have to win in this competition!"

"I know. Let me go and change, yes? My boss kept me late at work."

"Ouch." Mary cringed, "Well hurry, Ziva!" She called as Ziva started to walk away from her. She then broke into a light jog.

"I will!" She called back as she ran into the locker room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I am almost there…I…I know, Brad. No, No I didn't tell him…look, my boss just kept me late, okay?" Tony asked, "See, now you know what I'm talking about!" He grinned as he pulled into the parking lot of the rink, "I am here. Come outside and see my car, I don't care. I'm here….okay, okay bye. Bye." And with that, he hung up his phone and then got out, walking around to the back and opening up his trunk, pulling out his hockey bag. He swung it over his shoulder, closed the trunk, and then grabbed both of his sticks out of the back of his car before he started towards the entrance.

Once inside, he checked the schedule, found his coaches name, and then headed towards the designated locker room, locker room 4. He started towards the locker room, thinking about the case when he heard his name being called. He turned his head and saw his teammate, Jake, come running up to him, "Hey! You came! Dude, all right!" Tony grinned as he accepted a high five from his friend before they started walking together, "Hey. Guess what I found out?" Jake asked, and Tony looked at him a moment, stopping when he grabbed his arm.

"What?" He asked, staring at the blue door with the number '4' plastered onto it.

"The women's figure skating team is practicing tonight at the other rink." He smiled, "Let's go and check 'em out!"

He laughed a little, "Look, I don't know…"

"Get changed and then join us."

"Us?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, you know, me, and….the team." He grinned, and Tony rolled his eyes but still flashed his famous DiNozzo smile.

"Okay, fine. Let me get changed first though, and I'll be right out."

"Great!" he exclaimed, "And tell the other guys too! I knew you wouldn't miss out on some hot chicks wearing barely nothing skating around on the ice like little pixies!" He grinned, patting him on the shoulder, "I knew that you wouldn't back down!"

"Yeah, not me." He grinned, "Gotta see some booty once in a while."

"That's the spirit!" He said, before he started into the locker room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony didn't take long to change, but when he was done, without helmet or skates, he started towards the other guys, who were ready to go and check out the women.

"There he is!" Jack announced, and the other guys all cheered, "You ready for some sexy babes?" he asked, and Tony just nodded. He felt the fake smile come onto his face. How come he wasn't as excited as he normally would be?

"All right, let's move out!" Brad shouted as they, all six of them, started towards the other rink. They walked through the hallway that connected them and then ended up on the other side. Music was playing, and they were spinning around and doing twirls in the air, and Tony thought that he was pretty much in heaven. They were all goddesses! In awe, the six moved up to the glass and did all but shove their faces up against it and drool like mad dogs in front of the meat shop.

"Oh my god…." One said in awe, "They're beautiful…"

"I think we just walked through the door into heaven!" Brad said, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm in love." Jack said as they all of a sudden stopped, as well as the music. They looked around a little, thinking they were caught before one of them moved to the middle of the rink. She had her back turned to them, and the others moved to the sides of the rink, leaning up against the boards. She motioned for the music, and the song started to replay.

Brad whistled, "Damn she's got a booty."

"Look at the muscles in her back…"

Tony just gulped. That back looked awfully familiar… By that time, all of them had commented, and as she turned to face them, Tony nearly fainted.

"She's a goddess!"

"Amazing!"

"Exotic!"

"Look at her curves…look at that! She's freaking flawless!"

"I want her _so _bad."

"What a babe. Look at the move!"

"If she's that flexible, she must be amazing in bed!" They all nodded and agreed, tilting their head to the side as they took in her beauty and her routine.

"What do you think, Tony?" Jack asked, and they all turned to look at him.

All he could do was stare with wide eyes at the woman that was currently skating. And it was if nothing else existed anymore. All sounds disappeared, it was just her, spinning around and around, doing the most complicated turns and twists that he could ever imagine. (Including some he couldn't), and she was gorgeous and exotic and amazing and perfect.

All he could do was say one word, his lips barely moving as it finally registered in his brain, "Ziva."


End file.
